4 años de soledad OVA
by shiro kuroneko
Summary: Bueno,este es un pequeño bonus track de mi fanfic 4 años de soledad /s/7820155/1/4 anos de soledad  lo que ocurrió 6 años después léanlo ;


_**OVA**_

* * *

><p>-¡ESTOY DE VUELTA!- gritó la castaña al entrar a su casa, dos pequeñas niñas gemelas salieron a recibirla corriendo y se le lanzaron a los brazos –¡Mami Ritsu!-, Ritsu tiró sus maletas y abrazó a sus hijas –mis niñas, ¿cómo han estado?- las chicas besaron a la ambarina –muy bien mami Ritsu, hemos sido niñas muy buenas mientras trabajabas- la castaña bajó a las pequeñas con cuidado y les alborotó el cabello –eso me alegra mucho-.<br>Las chicas eran gemelas de ojos grises y cabellos dorados, eran adoptadas, Ritsu y Mio ya habían terminado la universidad y casado hacía ya 6 años, en el viaje de vuelta del cementerio decidieron adoptar a 2 niñas, cuando fueron al orfanato vieron a dos pequeñas niñas gemelas de 1 año, recién cumplido, Haruka y Haruhi, las adoptaron al instante, ahora vivían juntas, las 4, en la casa que compraron Mio y Ritsu con su primera paga, Mio trabajaba como abogada y Ritsu cuando no estaba de viaje por negocios enseñaba música popular a los jóvenes que quisieran empezar una banda.  
>¿Esta mami Mio?- las chicas asintieron -¿sabe que estoy aquí?- las pequeñas gemelas negaron con la cabeza –no te sintió entrar en el coche mami Ritsu, ahora está preparando la cena en la cocina, en el segundo piso- la castaña sonrió traviesamente y les hizo una seña con el dedo a sus hijas para que guardaran silencio, se acercó en puntillas de pies hasta la cocina, pudo ver la espalda de su amada, su larga cabellera que ya le tapaba más debajo de las caderas, Ritsu se acercó lentamente y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla en brazos Mio levantó una mano con un cuchillo de cocinar –ni se te ocurra hacerlo- la castaña se detuvo, dio un paso atrás e infló sus mejillas -¿qué acaso eres adivina? No hice ruido ¿cierto niñas?- las chicas que habían seguido a su mami Ritsu por detrás asintieron –pude sentir tu respiración, respiras demasiado fuerte cuando tratas de asustarme, además gritaste muy fuerte al entrar, era lógico que vendrías a hurtadillas- la chicas se rascó la nuca –bueno, estoy de vuelta- la morena la besó en los labios –bienvenida a casa- su hijas dieron grititos –mami Mio mami Ritsu se ven tan lindas juntas- las aludidas se sonrojaron un poco.<br>Mientras Mio terminaba de hacer la cena, Ritsu sus hijas arreglaban la mesa, terminaron y Ritsu fue por una de sus maletas –les tengo una sorpresa hijas- las chicas corrieron hasta donde su madre -¿qué es qué es?- la ambarina sacó dos cajas rectangulares alargadas de un 80centímetros de largo cada una -¿recuerdan cuánto les gustaron las guitarras de su tía Yui y su tía Azuza- las gemelas asintieron –aquí las tienen- destapó las cajas y sacó dos guitarras, iguales a las de Azuza y Yui pero más pequeñas, le dio una a Haruhi y la otra a Haruka –gracias mami Ritsu- dijeron abrazando a su madre, desde la cocina llegó la voz de Mio -¡la cena está servida, vengan ahora o iré por ustedes!- las 3 chicas palidecieron y fueron corriendo hasta la cocina, cuando Mio daba una orden esta se cumplía, y, aunque no golpeara a sus hijas, si a Ritsu.  
>Se sentaron a la mesa y platicaron para ponerse al día, Mio había ganado más de 4 casos en lo que Ritsu estaba fuera, y las gemelas habían ganado el premio al mejor ensayo de planes para el futuro, al igual que su mami Mio cuando ella tenía su edad –vaya eso es increíble, aunque no creo que ellas hayan necesitado ayuda para poder leerlo en voz alta, ¿cierto, mami Mio?- dijo con cierto tono de burla, la morena se sonrojo –eh, ¿a qué se refiere mami Ritsu con eso?- la castaña sonrió –bueno, verán, cuando Mio tenía vuestra edad ganó el mismo premio que ustedes y…-.<br>Las gemelas suspiraron –que hermosa manera de conocerse- Mio estaba sonrojada, aunque la melancolía se apoderó de ella y sonreía ante el recuerdo, terminada la cena fueron al baño, todas tomaron el baño juntas, la tina de la casa que tenían era suficientemente grande como para que 8 personas adultas cupieran sin ninguna clase de incomodidad, se lavaron la espalda entre todas, era chistoso, Ritsu le tallaba la espalda a Haruka, Haruka a Mio, Mio a Haruhi y Haruhi a Ritsu, luego se metieron a la tina donde cada una de las madres tenía a una niña sentada entre las piernas, estas se quedaron dormidas al poco tiempo, las chicas se miraron –vaya que par de niñas tan especiales para dormirse en estos lugares- dijo Mio, mirando divertida a Ritsu -¡Hey! Que a mí me asó solo una vez, y era porque estaba demasiado relajada, pero ellas lo hacen siempre que tomamos un baño juntas, a veces me recuerdan a Yui-, Mio tomó a la pequeña Haruka y la sacó de la tina, Ritsu hizo lo mismo con Haruhi, las secaron, vistieron y acostaron en su cama, las chicas se negaban a dormir en camas separadas, mucho menos en habitaciones distintas, así que agrandaron una habitación para que cupiera una cama de dos plazas y que pudieran dormir las gemelas juntas, luego de acostar a las niñas se fueron a acostar ellas.  
>Ya con sus pijamas puestas y acostadas Mio tomó la mano de Ritsu –te he extrañado mucho amada mía, me hacías falta- la ambarina besó tiernamente los labios de Mio –yo también te he extrañado- comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Mio -¿te parece si recuperamos el tiempo perdido?- la morena, aunque sonrojada asintió, solo la luna fue testigo de ese acto de amor puro y sano, en el que dos cuerpos se unen para hacer uno solo sin importar el sexo, se quedaron dormidas, con los cuerpos desnudos y abrasadas.<br>-Mami Ritsu mami Ritsu, despierta- Ritsu sentía el peso de las gemelas encima suyo, saltando, abrió los ojos con pereza y vio el rostro sonriente e idéntico de sus adoradas hijas, quienes tenían puestos idénticos pijamas de koalas, elección de Mio, las tomó a cada una con los brazos y las apretujó cual osos de felpa –mis hijitas…- se quedó dormida de nuevo, las niñas se miraron -1…2…¡3!- cada una tomó una mejilla de Ritsu y la jalaron, la castaña se paró de golpe, sus hijas salieron de la habitación corriendo, Ritsu se puso su bata y salió tras ellas –ustedes, pequeñas vuelvan aquí- una de las chicas se dio vuelta y le sacó la lengua a su madre –nunca, deberás atraparnos- dicho esto volvió a correr por los pasillo de la casa, Ritsu las persiguió por toda la casa -¡NO CORRAN DENTRO DE LA CASA!- gritó Mio desde el baño, Haruka corrió hasta la puerta de la casa y se fue a correr en el jardín, el cual media una generosa hectárea, detrás de ella Haruhi y luego Ritsu quien no podía alcanzarlas, las niñas corrieron hasta que se dieron cuenta que la castaña no las seguía –vaya, parece que mami Ritsu se quedó sin energía Haru nee-chan- esta asintió, tomó la mano de su hermanita y la llevo a sentarse a los pies de un cerezo –bueno, esperemos a que nos encuentre, mientras tanto aquí estamos a salvo- una figura apareció por detrás del tronco del cerezo –yo no estaría segura de eso- Ritsu se abalanzó sobre sus hijas y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas, las chicas se retorcían de risa, rieron hasta cansarse, Ritsu las volvió a abrazar –mis niñas, tan especiales, aunque si vuelven a despertarme de esa manera no las perdonaré- las chicas asintieron.  
>Se quedaron recostadas en el pasto un buen rato hasta que desde la casa les llegó la voz de Mio -¡Chicas a desayunar!- se pusieron de pie, las niñas tomaron las manos de Ritsu y caminaron hasta la casa, entraron y en la mesa había un verdadero banquete, para las chicas unos tazones de leche chocolatada con cereales de chocolate, un vaso de jugo de naranja, natural, para cada una, tostadas, un sartén con huevos revueltos y tostadas francesas, y para las madres lo mismo pero con una taza de café negro, Mio ya estaba vestida y sentada, tomó la taza y sopló, bebió un sorbo y luego se preparó un pan, las 3 chicas se sentaron a la mesa, a un lado Mio y Ritsu, y al otro las gemelas, comían sus cereales fascinadas, jugando, dándose el cereal en la boca de la otra, imitando a sus madres, estas reían divertidas, Ritsu solo las miraba, disfrutando esos pequeños momentos simples, que a pesar de ser tan simples, significaban mucho, aprendió a apreciar esos momentos, de la peor manera posible cuando había perdido a toda su familia hacía 10 años, probablemente seguiría encerrada en su casa, o tal vez solo su esqueleto, si no fuera por Mio, su salvadora, y sus niñas, que la mantenían ocupada como para pensar en el pasado, una lágrima solitaria rodó sus mejillas, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para su adorada familia, que se había quedado como de piedra y la miraban fijamente, las gemelas se pararon fueron a abrazar a su mami -¿te duele algo mami Ritsu?- la castaña se limpió la lágrima con la mano y negó riendo tiernamente, acariciando las cabezas de las pequeñas –nada hijitas, mami solo estaba recordando cosas del pasado, y de cómo tu mami Mio me salvó- sacudió la cabeza y se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas –pero bueno, hay que estar feliz, tenemos de todo y no podemos quejarnos- sonrió y su familia también, tomó su vaso de jugo y bebió un largo trago –pero bueno, ¿qué quieres decirme Mio?- esta quedó perpleja ante la pregunta de su esposa -¿cómo dices?- la castaña rió –fíjense en esto niñas, cuando mami Mio prepare un desayuno tan grande como este y este callada es porque quiere algo- las chicas asintieron, tomando nota mentalmente, la morena se sonrojo –bu-bueno, hace un mo-momento me llamaron las chicas y me preguntaron si podía hacer una fiesta aquí- Ritsu la miro extrañada -¿chicas, qué chicas?- Mio señaló su taza, humeante de vapor, los ojos de Ritsu se iluminaron -¡pero por supuesto que sí!, no tienes que hacer todo esto para pedirlo, ellas pueden venir cuando quieran, ¿vendrán todas, incluso Sawa-chan?- Mio asintió, Ritsu dio aplausos –bien, habrá fiesta, chicas, hoy iremos de compras, así que apuren el desayuno-<p>

La chicas asintieron y prácticamente tragaron su desayuno al igual que Ritsu, Mio fue la única que comió todo normalmente, mientras Ritsu subía con su hijas a arreglarse, vistió a las chicas con vestidos iguales, verde agua, un sombrero de paja con un listón del mismo color del vestido, ella se puso sus jeans y un polo, bajó de nuevo Mio ya estaba en la entrada esperándolas, se pusieron sus zapatos y fueron hasta el auto, abrieron las puertas de la camioneta, una Mitsubishi Concept PX-MieV, un regalito que se habían hecho, y aunque era un poco caro, ambas ganaban un buen salario y podían pagarlo sin problemas, fueron hasta el centro comercial, entraron a una tienda especializada en ropa para niñas, y estuvieron buscando por un largo tiempo, hasta que una de las niñas sacó una tenida completa, constaba de un gorro de tela blanca con unos dibujos similares a ojos cerrados y cintas a los lados moradas, una camiseta negra con rayas blancas horizontales delgadas, medias hasta la rodilla blanca con negro, zapatos de charol negros y una chaqueta larga con dos largas colas a los costados, todo tenía el mismo dibujo del gorro, la chica había quedado atrapada con esa tenida, y su hermana también, aunque parecía cosplay la compraron, las niñas no aguantaron y se pusieron sus nuevas ropas con emoción y salieron de la tienda.

Volvieron al auto, pero esta vez Mio tomó el volante, sacó su llave y al auto, como un robot, comenzó a ajustarse automáticamente a sus comodidades, una vez finalizado esto, un escáner en la parte trasera realizó un barrido ara revisar que no hubiera nada detrás de ella para poder salir, comenzó a retroceder y salió a la calle, tomó la carretera para llegar más rápido, en la parte de atrás estaban las niñas, aún fascinadas con sus ropas -¿cómo las sienten niñas, no les pican?- las chicas negaron.  
>Al llegar a la casa se dieron cuenta que ya habían 2 autos frente a la entrada, Mio detuvo el auto y Ritsu bajó y pudo distinguir cada uno, el más grande y lujoso era el de Mugi y Sawako, y el otro, un poco más pequeño, de color rojo, el de Azuza y Yui, 3 niñas estaban sentadas en la banqueta esperando y al lado de ellas estaban 4 mujeres, adultas jóvenes, charlando entre ellas, Ritsu se les acercó –hola extrañas- las chicas la miraron, la abrazaron y besaron en las mejillas –Richan, cuanto tiempo sin verte, cada vez que veníamos estabas de viaje, al fin te atrapamos, si Mio-chan no nos hubiera dicho- Ritsu se dio vuelta para ver a Mo quien estaba abriendo la reja de la entrada de vehículos, "<em>ellas llamaron, sí claro, tenías todo planeado, chica astuta" <em> la castaña apuró a sus amigas –vamos entremos, a la casa, que es raro hablar así en la calle- su fue a subir a su camioneta y las demás la imitaron en sus respectivos vehículos.  
>En la camioneta, la castaña carraspeó –Mio-chan, ¿estas segura que fueron las chicas las que llamaron?- la morena palideció "<em>maldición Yui, ¿por qué eres tan bocazas?" <em> la morena entró la camioneta –está bien, yo las llamé, es que hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos una junta entre todas- la castaña rió –eres una loquilla Mio, pero te lo agradezco, las extrañaba- bajaron de la camioneta y ayudaron a sus hijas, en seguida entraron Yui, Azuza, Mugi y Sawako, esta última al ver a las gemelas corrió a analizarlas detenidamente, las chicas, que nunca habían visto a la extraña ex-maestra de música de su madre estaban algo asustadas, pero se presentaron con educación –Mi nombre es Haruka Akiyama, encantada en conocerla- luego se presentó su hermana –mi nombre es Haruhi Tainaka, mucho gusto- hicieron una reverencia de cortesía, la maestra no respondió, fue hasta el vehículo y sacó una maleta un tanto grande, de color gris, Mio la reconoció al instante y corrió dentro de su casa asustada, las niñas un tanto extrañadas por la reacción de su madre se quedaron ahí, Sawako sacó las decenas de trajes que tenía, las niñas quedaron maravilladas, se acercaron tomaron unos cuantos -¿podemos probárnoslos?- la maestra asintió –aunque no tienen la suficiente vergüenza se verán bien en ustedes, aunque lo haremos más tarde, ahora debemos buscar a esa Mio-chan- las niñas sin entender mucho fueron a saludar a las otras amigas de sus madres, Yui no dejaba de abrazarlas –Azunyan, míralas son iguales- Azuza suspiraba –son gemelas Yui, ¿qué esperabas? Por cierto, niñas, vengan a presentarse- dos niñas, de la misma edad de Hauka y Haruhi se acercaron, una de cabello rojo y otra de cabello plateado, un tanto tímidas –ellas son las hijas de Ritsu y Mio, Haruka y Haruhi- las niñas las saludaron un tanto tímidas, -sus nombres son Kobato y Mikan, algo tímidas pero jueguen con ellas- dijo Yui acariciando la cabeza de sus hijas, las niñas se dejaban acariciar por la peli marrón -¿esas ropas se las puso Sawa-chan?- les preguntó Mugi a las gemelas al analizar los ropajes de las pequeñitas, estas negaron –las compramos en una tienda, aunque Sawa oba-chan nos mostró unas ropas muy bonitas- la maestra escuchó esa pate y un aura oscura la rodeó, se acercó lentamente a las niñas, con pasos pesados, estas se encogían de miedo -¿oba-chan? ¿les parezco tan vieja?- las gemelas se miraron y negaron repetidas veces con la cabeza –quisimos decir Sawa onee-chan- el aura demoniaca que rodeaba a la maestra desapareció dio paso a una angelical –oh, vaya, eso está mucho mejor- las chicas tiritaban, cuando por detrás llegó una chica de unos 6 años también, vestida como chico, cabello negro muy corto las saludó –Yoh, me llamo Ushio Kotobuki, no dejen que mi madre las asuste, es así en cuanto a la edad, creo que tiene un complejo por la diferencia con Mamá Mugi- la chicas rieron por lo bajo.  
>Entraron a la casa donde se sentaron a la sala, Mio y Ritsu, ayudadas por sus hijitas, servían diversos snacks y aperitivos, mientras charlaban las gemelas recordaron sus guitarras que les habían regalado –Azunyan onee-chan Yui onee-chan miren esto- tomaron a las chicas de las manos y las llevaron hasta su habitación, apenas entraron Yui quedó fascinada con los peluches que tenían las niñas, y no quería soltarlos, Azuza, fue la que se dio cuenta de las réplicas de las guitarras, y se sintió halagada, Haruhi tomó la réplica de "muttan" y Haruka la de "Gitah" Yui vio la réplica de su preciada guitarra y corrió hacia Haruka –es mini Gitah, es preciosa, debería estar con su hermana, Azunyan ¿me das las llaves del auto?- Azuza le entregó las llaves y la peli marrón salió corriendo de la habitación, pasó por el lado de las demás hecha una bala y casi cae por las escaleras, Ritsu y Mio suspiraron sonoramente –pareciera que Yui fuera la que tiene 6 años y no las chicas- en eso llegó otra vez la peli marrón con dos guitarras a la espalda, corrió hasta la habitación de las gemelas, sacó a Muttan y se la dio a Azuza, luego sacó a Gitah y se la coloco, se paró al lado de Haruka y sonrió satisfecha –Míranos Azunyan somos iguales-la pelinegra rio divertida –no lo creo- acaricio las cabezas de las pequeñas –ellas son más maduras- la peli marrón infló sus mejillas-que mala eres Azunyan, pero, nuestras pequeñas quieren tocar el bajo y el teclado, dicen que admiran a Mio-chan y Mugi-chan, eso es algo cruel, aunque, ellas serán nuestras sucesoras Azunyan- la pelinegra pensó en sus hijas tocando con las hijas de Mio y Ritsu, y la de Mugi y Sawako, quien había demostrado un don especial para la batería, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –quizás lleguen antes que nosotras al BUDOKAN- la gemelas, sin entender de qué hablaban las mayores, rieron.<br>Pasaron las horas y el sol estaba por ponerse, cuando Mio las hizo entrar a todas a una sala de prácticas idéntica a la que tenía en su antigua casa, entraron todas, de inmediato captaron el mensaje, cada una se posicionó en su lugar, Mugi fue pro su teclado, Azuza y Yui ya tenían puestas sus guitarras, Ritsu estaba sentada en su batería y al lado de ella estaba Mio con Elizabeth en sus manos, Sawako, Haruka, Haruhi, Kobato, Ushio y Mikan se sentaron frente a ellas Yui tomó el micrófono –bienvenido nuestro Budokan hoy tocaremos para ustedes todos nuestros éxitos- Ritsu detrás de ella levantó las baquetas -¡1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3!-

* * *

><p><em>13 años después, BUDOKAN<br>Vítores y exclamaciones se escuchaban por todo el público, una guitarrista de cabellos dorados y ojos grises tomaba una botella de agua –¡MUCHAS GRACIAS BUDOKAN! ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR A ESTE TRIBUTO A HTT!- más gritos de ovación –nosotras somos las hijas del grupo original, de hecho, nuestros instrumentos son los de ellas, me presento nuevamente, yo soy Haruka Akiyama, mi hermana, segunda guitarrista es Haruhi Tainaka, nos pusieron apellido distintos para no perder mucho los apellidos de nuestras madres- desde atrás de ella sonó el retumbar de una batería-Haru-chan no están aquí por nuestra vidas privadas- dijo una chica de cabello negro cortado como chico, de ojos celestes y piel algo morena –ella es Ushio Kotobuki, amiga de nuestra familia y heredera de instrumentos logia, nuestra bajista, las chica de pelo rojo que ven al lado del teclado es Kobato Nakano, y la tecladista y hermana de Kobato es Mikan Hirasawa- la tecladista de plateados cabellos saludó,- todas hemos crecido juntas, y ahora, nuestra última canción, la primera de nuestras antecesoras ¡FUWA FUWA TIME!-  
>Mientras la baterista marcaba el ritmo con las baquetas, 6 mujeres en la primera fila, de unos treinta a cuarenta años lloraban de emoción.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTA DEL AUTOR: WIIII HOLA DE NUEVO, ESTA ES UNA MINI-OVA DE 4 AÑOS DE SOLEDAD, PERDÓNENME SI NO HEESCRITO MUCHO ESTE TIEMPO, VONVÍ A LA PREPA Y LOS PROFESORES ESTÁN EL TRIPLE DE EXIGENTES DE LO QUE RECORDABA, AUQNUE ME GUSTA -W- CREO QUE SOY MASOQUISTA, PERO BUENO, AQUPI LES DEJO ESTA PARTE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DISFRUTENLO, YO DISFRUTÉ MONTONES ESCRIBIÉNDOLO, LOS QUIERO MUCHO, DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAS UN ABRAZO PSICOLÓGICO Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO Adiu~ <em>**


End file.
